


So Whipped

by daftydraw



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftydraw/pseuds/daftydraw
Summary: In which Sebastian Smythe is not his usual confident self, and Kurt knows why.





	So Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr as late night ramblings based off @kurtbastianfeels' tags on a kurtbastian gifset (link will be added below)
> 
> I have since had it beta'd by my dear friend jwmelmoth (thank you so much! Don't know what I'd do without you!!) - and thought I'd share it here in case anyone missed it/wanted to read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

“So then I said to Steph- Dude are you even listening to me?” 

A rolled up paper bag hit Sebastian in the chest, making him jump. He turned to look at his friend and shook his head a little, in an attempt to clear his mind. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Sebastian said. 

“I’ve been talking to you for the last five minutes about mine and Steph’s new apartment,” Alex said in disbelief. “We can’t decide to go for the one in Greenwich or the Loft space in Tribecca-” 

Alex cut off talking again as he realised he’d lost his friends attention again. 

“I’ve recently discovered I’m gay and I’m in love with you,” he added. Nothing. 

He raised his hand and smacked Sebastian round the back of the head. 

“OW!” Sebastian shouted, his hand flying up to cup his head. He glared at his friend. “What the fuck, Alex?” 

“I could ask you the same thing!” Alex protested. “What the hell are you staring at?” 

Sebastian flushed a bright red colour and avoided his friend’s eyes. 

“He’s back again,” he admitted bashfully, glancing over towards the bar. 

“Who-Oh.” Alex turned to follow his friend’s eyes and the realisation hit him. 

Sat on the end bar stool was a very attractive man. He was dressed as though he’d just stepped off the front cover of OUT Magazine and was casually swiping his finger through a mountain of whipped cream before sucking it off his finger. Alex wasn’t gay, but even he was suddenly mesmirised. 

“Wait-” he said breaking out of his trance. “Here _ again?”_

Sebastian blushed. “I come here every Monday after class, I find it a really easy place to study and after Helm’s lesson on the French Revolution I need the down time. I was here one Monday about a month ago and this guy showed up that I’d never seen here before and ordered a hot chocolate - and it’s honestly one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” 

“So, why haven’t you tapped that yet? You’re like the king of seduction.” 

Sebastian bit his lip and went so red it was almost purple. “Because every time I’ve crossed into a 5 foot radius of him, I turn into a bigger clutz than Jim Carrey in Dumb and Dumber. That first day, I tripped over a chair leg and almost face planted his crotch! The next time, I wasn’t paying attention and almost got trampled by a group of Irish people celebrating St Patrick’s Day and last week I was actually able to strike up a conversation with him, but instead of saying ‘Hi my name is Sebastian’, I got all tongue tied and shouted “Name Sebastian is my…like some weird fucking Yoda wannabe.” 

He sighed sadly and shook his head, looking up at his friend with self deprecation. 

Alex looked like he was going to explode. 

“Yeah go on, laugh,” Sebastian said in defeat. “I’m pathetic.” 

“Dude-” Alex blurted out. It looked like it was taking every ounce of strength that he possessed to not laugh at him. “Y-Who even _ are _ you?” 

Sebastian shook his head and reached for his coffee. He raised the mug to take a sip but froze mid air as the mystery man stood up from his bar stool and walked towards them. 

“Oh my god,” Sebastian whispered, his hand shaking. 

The man walked by their table, heading for the exit without looking at them - until the last second before he walked past completely. He turned his head, winked at Sebastian and flashed him a wicked grin before heading out the door. 

Sebastian was so shocked that he lost his grip on the cup and the entire contents spilled down his front and into his lap.

He gasped and stood up as the hot liquid seeped through his clothes on to his skin. 

Alex looked at him with wide eyes and a similar shocked expression on his face. 

“Dude…It’s like you’re cursed,” he mumbled in awe. 

Sebastian reached for a wad of paper napkins and tried to pat himself down. 

“I’ve never seen you lose composure before...” Alex continued. “It’s like a freak-of-nature incident.” 

Sebastian huffed in anger and glared at his friend. “Yeah, _ thanks _ Alex,” he snapped. “Maybe a little less oggling and a little more assistance before I get 1st degree burns on my _ dick?”_

\- 

Outside on the street, Kurt smirked to himself as he watched Sebastian frantically try and pat himself down. He knew it was mean, but this man was the first person Kurt had ever seen completely lose it around him - and he was hot, too. Most guys he’d liked in the past never gave him the time of day. And yet here was one person who was reduced to a babbling mess around him the way he usually was around other guys himself - it was a heady feeling. 

He watched as the man slumped down in his chair defeated and the look of pure dejection on his face caused a little guilt to ignite inside him. Kurt knew it was unfair to use this man to boost his own ego and told himself it would be the last time. 

-

The following week Kurt was already there when Sebastian arrived. He noticed Sebastian’s eyes clock him and felt even more guilty when he saw the man’s shoulders slump as he fell into a chair. 

Making up his mind, Kurt ordered two hot chocolates and carried them over to Sebastian’s table. 

“Hi,” he said softly, putting the two drinks on the table and taking up a free chair. “Kurt my name is. Often here you come?” 

Sebastian looked up at Kurt with wide eyes and felt a smile creep across his face. 

“I’m sorry,” Kurt offered. “For teasing you last week., It’s just - you’re incredibly hot and I found it stupidly endearing that you got so tongue tied.” 

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. 

“I brought a peace offering, and thought maybe we could start afresh?” Kurt said, sliding one of the drinks towards him. “The whipped cream is especially good, I think they use more vanilla essence than is proper.” 

“Hi, my name is Kurt.” He he held out his hand and straightened his shoulders. 

Sebastian eyed him for a moment, contemplating. After a moment, he relaxed too and shook Kurt’s hand, noticing the spark that hit him at the touch. 

“It’s nice to meet you Kurt, I’m Sebastian.”

**Author's Note:**

> link to my reblog of the post with an image of the tags - https://daftydraw.tumblr.com/post/187402540448/kurtbastianfeels-these-tags-omg-i-love-it


End file.
